Many items of security hardware are available for fitment to a home or other building in order to make the building more secure. Many different manufacturers make such security hardware. It is not unusual for a manufacturer to make only some of the security hardware, and for example a particular manufacturer may make the key-operated lock cylinder which is supplied to other manufacturers who make the lock housings and other componentry to which the lock cylinder is fitted.
The lock cylinder has a longitudinal axis. For the avoidance of doubt, in the following description and claims the term “length” of the lock cylinder is used to refer to the dimension of the lock cylinder in the direction of the longitudinal axis, and the term “profile” of the lock cylinder is used to refer to the cross-sectional outline of the lock cylinder in a plane which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
In order to facilitate the use of componentry by others, it is known to make some of the componentry of a standard size and shape. One such standardised item are lock cylinders, which in Europe are substantially all made to the “Euro-profile”, i.e. a profile common to most if not all lock cylinders so that a lock housing manufacturer can make its lock housings to accommodate the standard profile in the knowledge that he can then purchase the standardised lock cylinder from one of several manufacturers.
Typically, the lock cylinder will contain a key-operated locking part and an actuator, it being arranged that the actuator may be moved only upon insertion and rotation of the correct key into the locking part, the key being inserted in a direction parallel to, and perhaps coincident with, the longitudinal axis of the lock cylinder. The lock housing will contain componentry which can be moved by the actuator to effect unlocking and/or unlatching of the door.
Many doors to which a lock housing is fitted require key-controlled access from both sides of the door, in which case the lock cylinder has two opposed locking parts with the actuator therebetween. The two parts are physically connected by a bridge, and each of the two opposed locking parts can be actuated by insertion and rotation of the correct key. In this way, insertion and rotation of the correct key into the lock cylinder from either side of the door causes rotation of the actuator and unlocking and/or unlatching of the door.
Whilst the use of a standard lock profile has significant advantages for the security hardware industry, it also has a significant disadvantage. This is that an intending intruder can acquaint him or herself with the method of fitment of the lock to the housing, in the knowledge that almost any lock he or she will seek to overcome will have the same method of fitment. Accordingly, the intending intruder does not need to acquaint him or herself with many different methods of fitment, and therefore many different methods of gaining unauthorised access.
This disadvantage has become increasingly well-known in relation to Euro-profile lock cylinders, and in order to better explain this disadvantage, reference is made to FIG. 1 and FIGS. 2a-e of the accompanying drawings, which show a prior art lock cylinder and its typical fitment into a door.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2a-e, the typical locking componentry for a door 10 (only a small part of which is shown) comprises a lock housing 12, a lock cylinder 14, an inner face plate 16 carrying an inner handle 18, and an outer face plate 20 carrying an outer handle 22. (References to “inner” and “outer” herein relate respectively to the inside and outside of the door 10 in the normal orientation of use).
The door 10 in this drawing is of extruded plastics, comprising a hollow door profile 24 of particular dimensions (the door profile 24 having certain standard dimensions and other non-standard dimensions which are peculiar to the particular manufacturer).
The lock edge 26 of the door profile 24 is recessed or rebated (not shown) in order to accommodate the lock housing 12, the lock housing 12 comprising a locking bolt 30 and a latch 32, both of which in use can project from the locking edge 26 and into a keeper (not shown) fitted into the surrounding door frame (also not shown).
Additional holes are made in the door profile 24 to accommodate other parts of the locking componentry, specifically the hole 34 is made to accommodate the lock cylinder 14, the holes 36 to accommodate the drive bar 40 which interconnects the handles 18 and 22 (the lock housing 12 in this embodiment having two alternative locations 42 for the drive bar 40), and the holes 44 to accommodate the bolts 46 which interconnect the face plates 16 and 20. It will be understood that the holes 34, 36 and 44 pass right through the door profile 24.
In typical fashion, the drive bar 40 actuates the latch 32 and the locking bolt 30. The lock housing 12 will contain componentry to allow rotary movement (typically downwards rotary movement) of the handles 18, 22 to draw the latch 32 and bolt into the lock housing (and out of engagement with their respective keepers), and another rotary movement (typically an upwards rotary movement) to drive the locking bolt 30 into its keeper. The lock cylinder 14 is typically connected to componentry which can prevent rotation of the drive bar 40.
The lock housing has an opening 52 therethrough which is of substantially identical shape to the profile of the lock cylinder 14, and is sized to accommodate the lock cylinder 14, so that when the lock housing 12 is fitted into the door profile 24 the lock cylinder may be slid through the hole 34 and into the opening 52 of the lock housing.
As is shown in FIG. 2c, the lock cylinder 14 is designed for key operation from both sides of the door, and therefore contains an inner part 54 and an outer part 56. Each of the parts 54 and 56 contains a number of (in this embodiment six) cooperating pins and tumblers, arranged so that only upon insertion of the correct key 60 can the key be rotated and drive the actuator 50 to rotate.
The two parts 54 and 56 of the lock cylinder 14 are interconnected by a bridge 62 which has a threaded aperture 64 formed therethrough. The threaded aperture 64 is adapted to receive a bolt 68 which is inserted through the hole 66 and by which the lock cylinder 14 can be secured to the lock housing 12.
Clearly, it is a useful safety feature that the bolt 68 can only be removed from the locking edge 26 of the door, to which access can only be gained whilst the door is open. Accordingly, when the door is closed and locked the intending intruder cannot remove the lock cylinder 14 by simply reversing the steps of fitment.
Instead, however, it has become recognised that the bridge 62 is the weakest part of the lock cylinder 14, and an intending intruder can seek to disable the lock by breaking the lock cylinder 14 at the bridge 62.
Specifically, the thickness of the bridge 62 is limited by the dimensions of the Euro-profile cylinder 14, and it is not possible to increase the thickness and therefore the strength of the bridge. Also, the necessity to provide a threaded hole 64 in the bridge 62 with which the bolt can engage further weakens this area of the lock cylinder 14.
Accordingly, an intending intruder can seek to gain access to a locked building by applying a sideways force onto the outer end of the lock cylinder 14, the sideways force being sufficient to break the bridge 62 adjacent to the bolt 68. Once the bridge has been broken the two parts 54,56 of the lock cylinder 14 are no longer secured by the bolt 68, and each part can be slid out of the lock housing 12. Once the outer part 56 of the lock cylinder 14 has been removed, the intruder can insert a tool into the hole 34, 52 and manipulate the componentry of the lock housing 12 in order to unlock and/or unlatch the door 10.
Manufacturers have sought to prevent such a method of attack upon a locked door by reducing the sideways movement available to the lock cylinder 14, and so reducing the sideways force which can be applied to the bridge. This is achieved by adding packing around the lock cylinder 14 and removing some or all of the free space which lies between the lock cylinder 14 and the hole 34 in the door.
However, the above-stated method of attack upon the bridge is not the only method of attack, and it is also known to provide a tensile force upon the outer end 56 of the lock cylinder 14, which force is transmitted directly (by way of the material of the lock cylinder itself to the bridge 62. Specialist tools such as slide hammers and the like can impart sufficient tensile forces to break the bridge and pull out the outer part 56 of the lock cylinder 14. Clearly, since no attempt is made to move the lock cylinder sideways, the above-stated defence is of no real benefit against this second method of attack.